Loss And Despair
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: An AU story Naruto was finally able to bring back Sasuke but in doing so Jiraiya was killed. Naruto took it badly and begged Tsunade for some time away from Konoha to mourn. She reluctantly gives him time to grieve. When he returns many changes have happened. Sasuke and Sakura are together that's not really a shock but what is a surprise is Hinata is with Kiba and they're happy. Wh
1. Grieving

**Loss And Despair Part 1 Grieving**

 **A/N/Summary: An AU story Naruto was finally able to bring back Sasuke but in doing so Jiraiya was killed. Naruto took it badly and begged Tsunade for some time away from Konoha to mourn. She reluctantly gives him time to grieve. When he returns many changes have happened. Sasuke and Sakura are together that's not really a shock but what is a surprise is Hinata is with Kiba and they're happy. What will happen to Naruto now? One woman, he loved finally has what she always wanted and the one who loved him now has moved on.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Flashbacks**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

Naruto was finally able to bring Sasuke back. The whole village is happy their god as they think of him has returned. Sakura is happy, she's yet to thank him though. All his friends are happy he's back but as for Naruto he's in pain, not only has he finally lost Sakura but his Sensei Jiraiya the legendary Sanin was killed. So what exactly is there to be happy about?

He looks at them all crowding around that arsehole Sasuke he once was like a brother to Naruto now he's nothing but Uchiha scum he could have helped Jiraiya but he stood there and watched as Orochimaru killed him whilst Naruto was fighting Kabuto.

 **Flashback A few days earlier Orochimaru's Lair**

 **Naruto's fighting Kabuto when he sees Orochimaru punch his fist through Jiraiya's chest. After Jiraiya died Naruto lost it he used his Kyuubi powers and killed Kabuto but Orochimaru got away.**

 **Sasuke after learning all he knew from Orochimaru decided he should return with Naruto not that Naruto cared anymore to hell with Sakura. Sasuke watched as Naruto picked up Jiraiya's lifeless body and carried it home.**

 **When they returned Tsunade was overjoyed until she saw Naruto holding Jiraiya's lifeless body she summoned some ANBU to take the body from Naruto. He then turns around watching emotionless as everyone surrounds Sasuke not a single person has even looked at him except Tsunade.**

 **Flashback Over**

He looks around and she's gone, to be honest, she didn't care for Sasuke at all and now her friend Jiraiya is dead she feels the same as Naruto alone and emotionless.

Naruto turns around and walks away nobody even noticed and what does he care everyone he cares about dies he walks back to his apartment with his head down this was not a win for Konoha not in his or Tsunade's eyes to them it was an epic fail. Bringing back a worthless excuse for a ninja and losing one of the legendary Sanin's.

It's several hours later now and Naruto's back in his apartment sitting on his bed he hasn't stopped crying since he returned yet nobody has even come to check on him.

He's staring at a picture of him and Jiraiya it was just after he gained Sage Mode a great day a day he will never forget. He's still staring at the picture when there's a knock at his door.

He slowly makes his way to the door and opens it to see Sakura "Hey Naruto I just wanted t.

Naruto stops her "Save your thanks, I don't care anymore, I lost more than I gained."

She seems shocked "But Sasuke's like your brother you told me as much."

Naruto scoffs "Sasuke is vermin the spawn of the Uchiha a disgrace to Konoha now get lost I'm mourning."

He slams the door in a shocked Sakura's face. He goes back to his room and sits on the windowsill staring at the Hokage Monument "Why does everyone I care about die first, first Jiji then you Ero-Sennin I can't do this anymore."

He grabs his coat and leaves the apartment. It's now pouring with rain but he doesn't care he slowly makes his way through Konoha until he reaches the Hokage Tower he knocks on the door and hears an enter.

He opens the door and steps inside. Tsunade's at her desk drinking her pain away she looks up "Naruto you're soaked."

Naruto sits down on a chair Tsunade watches him there both in pain at the loss of Jiraiya she waits for him to speak when he finally does he doesn't even look at her "I need to grieve."

She nods "I know."

He continues "Away from here away from all this bullshit I want to travel let me go."

She's shocked "Naruto I can't let you go."

When he speaks again she knows something's wrong he actually calls her Tsunade "Please, Tsunade I can't be here with that thing here."

Tsunade is stunned "What thing."

Naruto finally looks at her and she sees the tears in his eyes "SASUKE HE WATCHED JIRAIYA DIE HE COULD HAVE HELPED HIM BUT HE JUST STOOD THERE AND WATCHED AND FUCKING LAUGHED."

Tsunade's in shock she's holding in her anger but she looks at her godson she doesn't want him to go but knows he will leave whatever she decides "Fine Naruto you can go for a while a few months."

Naruto nods and stands up she stands up and comes around to him and hugs him "I'll miss you Gaki."

He just nods and breaks the hug and leaves the room.

She watches him out of the window as he slowly makes his way back home she then starts to cry again "Why does everyone I love die." She sits back down and continues drinking.

Naruto continues his slow walk home he sees people cheering out in the rain like a god has returned. He scoffs "Fucking Uchiha."

He gets to his apartment and starts packing he hasn't got much he has all his clothes and ninja tools in storage scrolls he then lifts up his floorboard and pulls out his money from his parents he takes it all he hasn't decided if he will ever return to many bad memories and hardly any good ones.

He leaves his apartment and makes his way to Ichiraku's he sits down and orders one bowl of Miso Ramen. He doesn't talk to Ayame or Teuchi when he's finished he puts the money down and leaves.

He makes his way to the main gate maybe for the last time, when he passes through the gate he jumps into the trees and turns back.

Looking towards his old home he turns away and jumps further into the trees.

 **2 Years Later**

Naruto's in the trees outside Konoha he's been here for hours just staring he's changed a lot grown taller more built and stronger he's learned his father's move **Hiraishin** and a few of his father's skills. He watches the people walking about without a care in the world he sighs and uses **Shunshin** to appear in front of the gates.

He walks in he's also changed his look no Orange whatsoever Black Combat pants with multiple pockets a black long sleeved shirt and a black trench coat with black boots he also has black fingerless gloves and a hood over his head he lastly wears a skull mask.

He steps inside and some of the villagers stare at him they can't see his blond hair or whiskers under the hood and mask. Not that he really cares he's not the childish prankster anymore he's become cold hearted he visited Suna and stayed with Gaara and his brother and sister.

He hunted a few missing Nin also he even gained a nickname The Black Phantom a lame name he thinks but he hardly cares anymore he's also gained a dark reputation which amuses him.

He sees Tenten walking down the street but she looks up but doesn't notice him and he couldn't care less if she did but she does realize he's The Black Phantom.

He sees some Villagers notice him and quickly grab their children and pull them away. Yet again he's feared but now he doesn't care in the slightest. He takes one last look at Tenten and continues walking.

He arrives at the Hokage's Tower and is stopped by two ANBU "State Your Business Black Phantom."

Naruto rolls his eyes "I have business with the Hokage."

The ANBU nod and lets him past but they do follow him as he knew they would.

Inside the Hokage's Office Tsunade's talking with Sakura when there's a knock at the door. Tsunade sighs "Come In."

When the doors opened Naruto steps in Sakura and Tsunade know who it is well they know It's Black Phantom, not Naruto.

Tsunade sits back in her chair "You have quite a reputation Black Phantom you bring a whole new meaning to creepy."

Naruto smirks "That's the point,"

Tsunade notices something's familiar about that voice but she can't pinpoint it "So why are you here."

Naruto laughs "To be honest I've been thinking that for the last few hours."

Sakura stands up "Show some respect."

Naruto snaps "Shut it Sakura."

Both Sakura and Tsunade are shocked at hearing that Black Phantom knows Sakura's name well maybe not she is one of the best Medic Nin's in the five nations.

Tsunade sighs "Who are you? I mean really your voice sounds familiar."

Naruto reaches up to his face and takes off his mask but the hood is still covering his face so he also pushes the hood back and glares at them both. There both shocked "Naruto."

He looks at them both with no emotions whatsoever. Tsunade sighs "Took you long enough I said months Gaki not two years,"

Naruto says nothing at all he just puts his hood back up and puts his mask back on and leaves the room.

As he's walking he sees someone he doesn't know this guy has white skin he's staring at Naruto "You want something."

Sai looks up "Sorry your Black Phantom."

Naruto sighs "Your point being."

Sai shrugs "I've heard about you."

Naruto sighs "Good for you."

He then walks away. As he's walking he senses someone following him he smirks and uses Hiraishin.

Kakashi is stunned " **Hiraishin**."

From behind him, he feels a Kunai pressed to his throat "I don't appreciate being followed Kakashi."

Kakashi is shocked "Naruto."

He spins around but Naruto's gone.

Naruto goes to the monument stone and stands next to Jiraiya's grave "Hey Ero-Sennin it's been a while."

Naruto stays there for an hour first talking to Jiraiya then Jiji when he's done he turns around and comes face to face with Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke is surprised "Black Phantom I've heard your quite strong."

Naruto glares at him "And I heard you're a pathetic traitor who should be dead."

Sasuke is shocked "Who are you."

Just then someone speaks "It's Naruto."

Sasuke turns around and takes Sakura's hand. Naruto notices them holding hands "So you're together how revolting."

Sakura sighs "Naruto where have you been."

Naruto looks at her "None of your business."

She sighs "We're friends"

Naruto just starts laughing the laugh is dark and creepy kind of like Zabuza's years ago he once again and uses **Hiraishin** and disappears.

Sakura and Sasuke both look at each other. Sakura sighs "It's like he's dead inside."

Sasuke nods "I agree he took Jiraiya's death hard."

Sakura nods "He would Jiraiya was his godfather."

Sasuke is shocked That makes sense why he hates me so much."

She sighs "Let's go."

He nods "Yea."

Naruto's standing above his father's head watching everyone. He sighs "Anko-San I'd advise you to not sneak up on me unless you want to die."

Anko freezes "You know my name who are you."

Naruto sighs "Someone who should never have come back."

Anko smirks "So you came back and damn Naruto I love the new look."

Naruto sighs "What do you want."

She walks up beside him "You've got the whole village scared your reputation precedes you."

Naruto nods "Do you honestly think I care what these pathetic villagers think of me."

She sighs "You still haven't gotten over Jiraiya's death."

Naruto scoffs "I got over that a year ago it's these villagers who annoy me allowing Sasuke to return I should have killed him they treat him like he's a god when all he is really is a pathetic joke."

Anko nods "You know him and Sakura are married now."

Naruto scoffs "Like I care so tell me what else has changed."

Anko shrugs "Well Shikamaru is with Temari, Tenten is with Neji, Rock Lee is with Ino and Kiba is with Hinata."

Naruto sighs So even you have moved on.

Anko notices that the last couple caused him to clench his fists then she remembers that Hinata had a crush on Naruto he must have thought that with Sakura with Sasuke that he could get with Hinata.

Naruto stops clenching his fists and just stands there.

Anko sighs "Hearing about Hinata made you mad huh."

Naruto turns to her "If she's happy then fine."

She sighs "You came back to maybe get with her."

Naruto sighs "If I did then I was too late."

She sighs" So you sticking around or leaving again."

He shrugs "Haven't decided nothing really keeping me here is there."

She sighs _You're really messed up inside_. He turns to leave she sighs "Your old apartment building was destroyed a big storm came through smashed your old apartment up like it was made of paper."

He nods "I see it was a dump anyway."

She sighs "So where you going to stay."

He shrugs "A Hotel I guess."

She smirks "You can stay at mine if you like I have plenty of room."

He smirks, "Ero-Sennin told me all about you not much of it was good you're a pervert like him although he was a super pervert."

She chuckles "Yea, he was a great man how did he die."

Naruto stiffens "Orochimaru killed him."

She nods "Oh."

He nods "Didn't that Uchiha scum inform Baa-Chan."

Anko nods "He did but I'm sensing he kept something's quiet."

Naruto uses **Hiraishin** to appear in front of her he grabs her coat "You mean like he could have saved Jiraiya but chose to stand there and watch and even laugh."

He releases her and turns away "I'm sorry."

She looks up "Don't apologize, dammit so you're saying that gaki Sasuke could have stopped him from dying but did nothing."

Naruto nods "Yes."

She sighs "Come on I'll buy you a drink."

He turns around and nods. They use **Shunshin** to get to the nearest bar.

When they enter the place goes quiet when they see Naruto but he just ignores them and follows Anko to the bar. Naruto orders two bottles of Sake and tells them to bring it over to the table.

They move over and sit down at a table. At first, they don't say anything when the drink arrives Naruto finally takes off his mask but he still has his hood on.

Anko watches him when he pushes the hood back she sees his face he seems tired and troubled. They start drinking but say little they do a toast to Jiraiya then they drink they get through the first bottle pretty quick.

After they've finished the fifth bottle Anko's done but with The Kyuubi inside him he can drink whatever he wants and won't get drunk.

He sighs and nudges her "Where do you live Anko."

She nods "I'll show you but you're going to have to carry me as I'm drunk."

He nods and goes to pick her up but she climbs on his back he sighs but hooks her legs as she wraps her arms around his neck. He puts his mask in a sealing scroll and leaves his hood down.

He then leaves the bar after, 10 minutes they arrive at her house he takes the keys from her and opens the door and steps inside he takes off her trench coat and smirks "Not afraid to show off your breasts are you."

She grins "Do you like them."

He smirks "What do you think."

She grins "Who's the pervert now."

He sighs "Goodnight Anko-San."

She grins and grabs his arm "Your staying with me take that coat off let me see your body."

She pulls off his coat and sees the muscles through his tight jumper "Wow."

She pulls him back to her bed and climbs in after pulling off her boots.

Naruto does the same and she then pulls off his top he groans "What you doing."

She grins "Staking a claim."

She climbs under the covers and pulls him in then wraps her arms around his waist before dropping her head on his chest and within a few seconds is fast asleep.


	2. Dead Inside

**Loss And Despair Part 2 Dead Inside**

 **A/N: This chapter will contain more angst and will remain that way for a few chapters. Naruto will meet his old friends but doesn't care about friendship anymore he's still a cold hearted emotionless deadly monster. To many people, he is dead inside as the title shows so enjoy. Anko is a bit OC in this story but oh well so are the others I tried to act normal with Rock Lee though without the shouting of course.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

Naruto doesn't sleep much anymore he's more of an insomniac, he wakes up a few hours later it's 3 am and it's still dark outside. He isn't used to being around people, for two years he's been alone not letting anyone get close most people are scared of him.

Nobody until yesterday has seen his face in two years and he preferred it that way.

He looks at Anko still asleep he admits she's an attractive woman but he's never been good around women, of course, he remembers tails of Anko exploits from Jiraiya he sighs thinking of his Sensei now dead for over two years.

He sees Anko's got her arms around him he slowly pulls her arms away and climbs out of the bed and makes his way to the window.

He looks outside and it's still pitch black outside, but he doesn't care most times he just sits there for hours doing nothing or sometimes he meditates.

He's been looking outside for 10 minutes when he feels someone tug on his arm he looks around to see Anko looking at him.

She sighs "What are you doing up you look exhausted to come back to bed."

Naruto just stares at her until she takes his hand and drags him back to the bed this time she pushes him onto the bed and then climbs in after him and then wraps her arm around him again.

He sighs and just lies there looking up at the ceiling until Anko calls to him "Sleep Naruto." He sighs and closes his eyes and she rests her head on his chest and he finally drops off to sleep.

He actually sleeps half of the next day but Anko doesn't mind it looked like he needed it. When he does wake up he looks better he climbs out of the bed and leaves the bedroom and finds Anko in the kitchen she smiles "You're finally up."

He nods "How long was I asleep."

She smirks "Half the day but you needed it don't you sleep at all."

He sits down "A few hours here and there."

She nods "I see well come on let's get some food I remember you liked Ichiraku's Ramen you still eat that right."

He nods "On occasion."

She grins "Wow I heard you used to eat that every day for breakfast, dinner, and tea you really have changed."

He sighs "The Naruto I once was is no more."

She sighs _Just how messed up are you_ "Come on go get dressed first we don't want women checking you out now you don't want fangirls I bet" She grins evilly _I probably shouldn't mention he has some already as well as merchandise and action figures._

Naruto sighs _I bloody well hope I don't have fangirls_ He heads back into the bedroom and gets dressed and they head into the village. Many people see him and a lot of people are scared of him.

Some women can see his well-toned body and marvel at it some people might be scared because of the stupid rumors that he rips out the souls of his victims and that an even more pathetic rumor that he eats children.

He's still not wearing his mask he should really put it back on this is the longest he's had his mask off he's still tired though and It seems Anko's watching him but he keeps walking deep in thought.

Anko's been watching him since they left her apartment she then notices the scar going down his face it's a lot like Ibiki's she wonders how he got it when he's ready he might tell her she hopes she can get through to him somehow she doesn't know why apart from them being similar that is.

Naruto notices her looking at his face so he pulls out his mask and puts it on. She sighs _I guess he's not comfortable why do I have a feeling he hardly takes it off._ She smirks _Adds to the fear factor though the rumors sure are amusing though._

They continue walking and many people are gossiping not that either care they haven't said a word to each other since they left her apartment. She sighs _I wonder if this is the first time since he left that he's spent time with someone well I will break him out of his ways_.

She's broken from her thoughts when a ball hits Naruto's foot and they hear gasps it seems the rumors are believed by many people.

The owner of the ball is a little girl she runs to the ball until she looks up and sees a man staring at her. Her mother grabs her but the girl starts to cry "I want my ball."

Naruto looks to his foot and sees the ball he sighs the rumors really are stupid especially the one about eating kids he actually likes kids he stayed at one village where the kids love him well the whole village did well he did kind of save them from bandits.

He reaches down and picks up the ball he looks at the mom who's terrified he rolls his eyes then steps up to the girl who looks up and he places the ball in her hands then ruffles her hair then turns around and walks away with Anko.

The whole village can breathe again and yet again Tenten happens to be there and she was ready to jump in she admits the guys scary but he also has an amazing body that is perfectly obvious she also doesn't believe the stupid rumors. She was happy and relieved when the guy gave the girl her ball then ruffled her hair, She sighs _I wonder who you are, Anko-Sensei seems to know you somehow I wonder who you are._

Naruto and Anko keep walking they both heard the gasps from everyone and it annoys Naruto. Anko she smirks "I guess the rumors aren't true then."

He rolls his eyes "No, well not about eating kids or taking souls but the cold hearted emotionless one is, well, for the most part, I saved a village a few months back from bandits and the whole village treats me as a hero the kids surprisingly wouldn't leave me alone."

She grins "Wow, so your not totally emotionless."

Naruto sighs "Depends on the situation."

She nods and they keep walking after another minute they arrive at Ichiraku's the place is empty. Naruto smiles It s _eems like the place hasn't changed in two years_. They sit down and Ayame comes out but when she sees Naruto she freezes.

Naruto sighs and debates on whether to tell her who he is but remembers they were always nice to him so he smiles "Ayame-Chan it's been a while."

Ayame looks at Naruto/The Black Phantom and yes she's scared but now she sees him close up his body is amazing but there's something familiar about his voice _Could it be Naruto-Kun_ "Is that you Naruto-Kun."

Naruto nods and takes off his mask and Ayame smiles "I'm so glad you're alive we've missed our best customer."

Naruto nods "How have you been."

She smiles "Better now that your back what can I get you two."

Naruto smirks "Five bowls of Miso Ramen and two beef and two chicken"

She smiles "I see you still have your appetite what can I get you Anko-Chan."

Anko is still in shock _He said he doesn't eat it much but I guess when he does he eats a lot well I will have to get him to eat more though._ She's broken from her thoughts when she hears Ayame "Oh I will have a beef and Chicken Ramen."

Ayame nods "I'll bring them right out."

Meanwhile, across the village Tenten has met up with everyone they don't hang around nearly enough and surprisingly none of the Konoha 11 with Sai, Temari are on missions and only Naruto is missing and everyone misses him their and only Sasuke and Sakura knows he's back. Tenten sighs "Wow guys I almost freaked out a short while ago."

Ino looks confused "Why, did something happen."

Tenten nods "You've all heard of The Black Phantom."

When everyone nods she continues "Well he's here in Konoha and this little girl lost her ball and it hit his leg the place was so quiet you've heard the rumours, of course, well he just picked up the ball and gave it to the girl then ruffled her hair before walking away it was so quiet everyone was holding their breath maybe he's not so bad after all plus that crazy snake lady from the Chūnin exams Anko-Sensei was with him."

Sasuke and Sakura share a glance at each other both thinking the same thing _At least he's not completely full of hate._

Shikamaru sees them looking at each other "Is there something you know."

Sasuke and Sakura look at each other then Sakura speaks "I know who he is."

Everyone's shocked Ino then speaks "So, who is he it is a guy right."

Sakura sighs "It's Naruto."

Everyone's shocked then Sasuke speaks "He's not the same person we all know he's changed he's full of hate, he's vengeful whatever he's been doing over the last two years has turned him cold hearted the Naruto we knew I'd say is no more what happened to his Sensei and Godfather broke him."

Tenten then speaks "Sensei but Kakashi is alive."

Sakura sighs "Jiraiya the Toad Sage was his Sensei and godfather the last of his family ended with Jiraiya's death."

Hinata sighs _Naruto-Kun I'm sorry for your loss_

Kiba is confused "What are you talking about who was his parents."

Sakura sighs "We are all Jōnin now so we can all know his father was Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage and his mother was Kushina Uzumaki."

Again everyone is shocked. Shikamaru sighs "Troublesome, I guess my assumptions were correct all along the whole way through the academy I had my suspicions of who his dad was I mean you saw him when he returned with Jiraiya he was a spitting image of him minus the whiskers."

Sakura sighs "That's not all I'm sure you know the villagers hate him."

When everyone nods she continues "He's hated because sealed inside him is the Nine-Tailed Fox his father sealed him inside Naruto, the fox can not be killed and the villagers see Naruto as the Kyuubi and not Naruto to them he's the demon reincarnated."

Everyone is gobsmacked. Ino then speaks "Why would his dad so such a thing to him."

Sakura sighs "He couldn't ask anyone else's child to do it besides Naruto was the only baby born that day."

Hinata sighs "Do you think he knows."

Sakura nods "He knows he's known since he left for the two and a half years with Jiraiya the first time."

Tenten sighs "I can't believe this it's so unreal."

Shikamaru sighs "Do you hate him for what's inside him to me he is Naruto Uzumaki the most unpredictable ninja in Konoha, not a demon."

Lee sighs "THIS IS SO SAD WE HAVE TO HELP RESTORE NARUTO'S YOUTH."

Sasuke sighs "I'm not sure if that's possible as I said before he's full of hate, he's vengeful, he's cold hearted, the Naruto we knew is no more And it's my fault

Lee stands up "I DON'T BELIEVE THAT I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON A FRIEND."

They all nod and stand up and start looking for Naruto. They look around the village until they find his Chakra he's at Ichiraku's with Anko Mitarashi it seems.

Meanwhile, back with Naruto and Anko and they've finally finished their food Teuchi was surprised to see Naruto but also happy that his best customer is back they chatted briefly then Naruto and Anko started to leave but as they start to leave they both feel multiple familiar chakra's.

Anko looks at Naruto who seems to have reverted back to his cold-heartedness and she sighs _Sasuke's out there this should be fun._

Anko lifts up the flap and they both stare well Naruto glares at the Konoha 11 now 12 if you add Temari and Sai, Naruto used to be counted as one of the 11 to the mix. Naruto has his mask off so they see the scar on his face but it's his eyes that are unnerving there cold unemotional there all in shock.

Hinata sees the scar _Naruto-Kun_.

Anko is just watching them all, there all nervous she looks at Naruto who's emotionless. Then he slowly moves his head looking at each and every one of them his eyes stop on Hinata for a few seconds before moving on when they lock eyes on Sasuke.

He clenches his fists and everyone can feel the KI the pure hatred Naruto seems to have for Sasuke not that they know why other than Sasuke who knows exactly why and it makes him sad.

Naruto then reaches into his coat and puts on his mask and uses **Hiraishin** and vanishes.

Anko watches them all with a smirk on her face "Look at you all about to piss yourselves I bet you thought he was dead well he pretty much is, did you hear the rumour in Takigakure a year ago about the lone swordsman who massacred 2000 ninja's well that was Naruto or The Black Phantom although he prefers The Shadow he says The Black Phantom nickname sucks."

She starts to laugh "You should see your faces it's priceless well I better go find him before he massacres a few more people can't have him do that well not alone at least."

She **Shunshin's** away leaving everyone in complete shock.

Neji sighs "He really is dead inside."

Lee sighs "I refuse to believe that he showed kindness to that girl and I've heard a rumor that he's loved in one village he's treated as a hero there he's not dead we just need to break through the ice we can bring him back."

Sakura sighs _Naruto what's made you this way._

Most of the gang are feeling the same as Sakura apart from Sasuke he knows why Naruto's so full of hate and it's all his fault not only did he let Naruto's godfather die but he also lost his best friend that day and closest thing he had to a brother figure although he also tried to kill him on more than one occasion, he also realises that he had something Naruto never had a family and he knows he will never gain Naruto's friendship again.

As he looks around he wonders if the rest will it seems the only person he's let get close to him is Anko-Sensei. Eventually, everyone breaks up into their own little groups.

Meanwhile, Naruto is again is at the Hokage Monument looking down at them all he then feels Anko's Chakra appear next to him.

She smirks "Hey you really scared them all they almost shit themselves."

He just nods and she smirks "Hey let's go back to mine unless you want to drink again I'm all for that."

He sighs "Is that all you do drink and eat Dango."

She smirks "Hey what's wrong with drinking Sake and eating Dango."

He nods "Fine"

He then senses Kakashi "You go first I have an unwanted guest."

She nods "I'll get the Sake."

He nods and she **Shunshin's** away then Kakashi appears "Naruto it is you isn't it."

He sighs "What do you want Hatake."

Kakashi sighs _Hatake_ "Why are you so full of hate I saw you with your friends earlier but the hate was for Sasuke wasn't it what makes you hate him so much."

Before he knows it he's been rammed against a tree with Naruto's hand around his throat his eyes glare into Kakashi's eye "You want to know why I hate the traitor fine I'll tell you he let Jiraiya die."

Kakashi is shocked "No your wrong."

Naruto continues to add pressure and his eyes go red like they used to when Kyuubi was taking over he can control his eyes now but the fear factor amuses him "YOU CALL ME A LIAR I WAS FUCKING THERE I WAS FIGHTING KABUTO WHILST JIRAIYA WAS FIGHTING THAT BASTARD OROCHIMARU AND SASUKE JUST STOOD THERE WHILST OROCHIMARU DROVE HIS SWORD THROUGH JIRAIYA'S CHEST AND HE STOOD THERE AND LAUGHED AND YOU PATHETIC PEOPLE TREAT SASUKE LIKE HE'S A GOD WELL HE'S NOT A GOD HE'S A FUCKING PARASITE AND YOUR ALSO TO BLAME.

He releases Kakashi and uses the **Hiraishin** and disappears. Kakashi rubs his neck "Naruto I'm sorry, Minato I really failed you again how can I make this right."


	3. Body Of Ruin

**Loss And Despair Part 3 Body Of Ruin**

 **A/N: This chapter focuses on what Naruto's learned in two years with lethal consequences. Hope you enjoy my story so far to any flamers I hardly care, I hate Sasgay so there will a lot of bashing on him so if you don't like that don't read it. Naruto is not exactly God mode but he's probably Sanin level or close to it.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto shame wish I did Sasuke wouldn't have survived the first episode now on with the story**

The next day Naruto and Anko are walking through the village when an ANBU appears in front of them "The Hokage requests you Black Phantom, and you Mitarashi Anko."

They both nod and he vanishes and they **Shunshin** to the Hokage tower they walk to Tsunade's door and Anko knocks when they here enter Anko opens the door and they step inside.

Tsunade looks up "Ah your both here that's good I'll get straight to the point I want to gauge what you have learned Naruto."

Anko seems confused "So why am I here."

Tsunade smiles "Well as it seems your the only one who's been around Naruto I think you should be his sparring partner."

Naruto sighs "That is not wise."

Anko takes offense to that "Hey, Gaki what the hell what makes you think you can take me."

Tsunade smirks "So you're in."

Anko grins "Hell yes."

Naruto sighs "Whatever it's your funeral."

Tsunade hears the tone and doesn't like it _What's happened to you_ "As you like training ground 44 why don't you fight there."

Anko grins "Meet you there Gaki." She **Shunshin's** away leaving Naruto with Tsunade. Before she has a chance to speak Naruto vanishes also via **Hiraishin**.

She sighs "Let's see what you've learned."

Naruto arrives at training ground 44 and sees Anko she seems angry like he cares "You can still back out."

She smirks "Put your money where your mouth is."

Naruto sighs "The last person who said that let's say it ended badly for him his life ended."

Anko grins "I'm shaking in my boots."

Naruto senses there surrounded "Remember you asked for this."

She grins "Oh, I did didn't I."

She gets in a Taijutsu stance. Naruto tosses off his jacket then gets into a stance that not only Anko but everyone who's watching hasn't seen before he then launches himself off so fast he catches Anko by surprise with a punch to her gut sending her at a tree smashing her through it and the next three.

Anko coughs up blood _What the fuck is up with that strength_ She stands up and brushes herself off and runs up to Naruto, for there next few minutes she launches punches and kicks at him but he dodges or blocks every attack.

Naruto sighs "My turn."

Naruto hits her with a six hit combo ending with a kick to her gut knocking her back he then gets into another stance this style focuses on knees and elbows Anko doesn't know what hit her as she's easily covered in cuts and bruises and when she looks at Naruto he's just standing there with his head slightly tilted in a creepy way.

Anko is on all fours _What the fuck how is he this strong_. She spits out more blood and stands up "Is that all you got."

Naruto then gets into a third stance this time he doesn't wait for her to get up as he rushes forward and kicks her in the gut knocking her into a tree everyone is watching and are in shock. Naruto slowly walks up to Anko then when he's a few meters away from Anko he rushes forwards and as Anko stands up he dropkicks her in the face knocking her back into another tree.

He then rushes forward grabs her arm and with one twist breaks her arm and she screams out in pain. Naruto lets her go and turns away he goes back to his coat and everyone watches him in shock nobody can believe this is the Naruto they know. Naruto's about to pick up his coat when he hears Anko "Where the fuck do you think you're going."

Naruto turns back to her "You don't know when to give up look at you."

Anko stands up "You think your all that don't you come on let's take this to the next level."

Naruto sighs "You're going to fight with one arm."

She grunts "If some arsehole wouldn't have broken my.."

Before she can finish Naruto's in front of her he grabs her arm and resets the arm then he returns to his previous location.

Naruto sighs "Anko I don't want to hurt you I'm only using about 20% of my power so far this can only end badly for you."

Anko grins but she's really thinking _Me and my big mouth 20% what the fuck has he been doing he's so fast and so strong._

Tsunade heard what Naruto's said How has he got this strong. Gai approaches her "Lady Tsunade Anko is out of his league he said he's only fighting at 20% he will kill her."

Tsunade nods "I agree go stop this."

Gai nods and **Shunshin's** down to Naruto and Anko "You've proved yourself this fight is over."

Anko grunts "Bullshit I'm not done."

Gai looks at her worriedly "You are done Anko-San you can barely stand."

Yūgao appears next to Tsunade "What now Hokage"

Tsunade sighs "Your up."

Yūgao nods _Why do I not feel confident right now_ "Hai Hokage-Sama." Yūgao appears next to Gai "My turn."

Anko and Gai **Shunshin's** away and appears next to Tsunade. Anko grunts "He's so fast and strong."

Tsunade nods "I agree too, get yourself to the hospital."

Anko shakes her head "I'm fine."

Tsunade sighs "Fine but let Sakura look at you."

Anko grunts "Fine."

Sakura quickly get's to work on Anko-Sensei's injuries

Yūgao pulls out her Katana "Let's see what you've got."

Naruto makes a few hand seals then pulls out two Katana from his back. He gets into a stance one sword is facing upwards but it's positioned behind his arm the other sword is facing down he then launches forward spinning around slashing left and right Yūgao can hardly dodge his attacks. He then jumps backward and then launches forward doing some spinning moves and also jumping and every move Yūgao is backing off she hasn't been on the offensive once.

Naruto watches her she's tired and has received a few cuts. Naruto stands laughing he then puts his swords away and does a few more hand signals and then he pulls out two massive cleaver like swords. He's still laughing there are chains attached to the swords he grabs hold of the chains and starts swinging them like there normal swords (Think of Ichigo's hollow from Bleach) he then starts running at Yūgao.

Everyone is watching in complete shock Tenten is impressed at using two massive swords with ease as well as earlier she's definitely impressed whoever taught Naruto is a true master but he's also scary.

Sakura is in complete shock she can't believe how much Naruto's changed he's like a completely different person he's so strong but as agile as Lee he can use twins swords as well as those massive abominations he's using now.

She wonder what other tricks he's got up his sleeves but whatever it is it will be interesting still he's scary she's missed him for two years and although this Naruto is amazing she wants the old one back or maybe this Naruto's skills but with his personality from before it's sad seeing him like this.

Sasuke is impressed Naruto has surpassed him and he knows it his power is truly amazing three different fighting styles he used and outclassed Anko with ease he doesn't even think he or Lee would be able to match him maybe not even Lee's Sensei Maito Gai.

Then there are his sword skills they are the best he's seen not only Twin Katana which the style was amazing but now those giant swords which are as big as Zabuza's sword **Kubikiribocho** but he's also slightly scared of this new Naruto he's dangerous and unpredictable maybe even unstable he can see Sakura he knows she's missed him and seeing him like this must be hurting her greatly.

Yūgao is watching Naruto _What the fuck how can he do that so easily I guess the rumors must be t._. before she can finish she has to dodge both his swords she's tired now _I'm out of his league like Anko was but at least he's stopped laughing that laugh is creepy._ Naruto retrieves the swords back as she dodges again he winces as he feels the pain in his chest but he keeps on going he decides to change tactics so runs at her slashing at her she dodges an attack that could easily have cut her head clean off some of her long hair wasn't so lucky not that she lost much.

She sees him coming again but he's so fast her eyes go wide _He's really going to kill me_ , She closes her eyes waiting for him to kill her but it never comes she opens her eyes and sees both blades next to her neck. Everyone is freaked out they thought he was going to kill her but he stopped. Naruto pulls back and the pain hits him causing him to stagger backward the constant fighting without rest is killing him he sticks the swords in the ground "I'm sorry."

He then falls to his knees and clutches his chest and blood comes out of his mouth. Blood drips down the mask hitting the grass, He's now breathing heavily some people are in shock mainly Anko, Tsunade, and Sakura but also his opponent Yūgao is worried. Yūgao watches him _What's wrong with him none_ of us even came close to touching him She pulls herself up and staggers over to him "Uzumaki-San are you OK."

Naruto has his eyes closed he then pulls himself up does some hand signals and puts his swords away then **Shunshin's** away. Tsunade, Anko, and Sakura appear next to Yūgao, Tsunade looks at her "Are you OK."

Yūgao nods "Hai, Hokage-Sama but Naruto there's something wrong he's bleeding but neither I or Anko touched him.

Sakura heard Yūgao speak "We need to find him Milady."

Tsunade nods "Find him but nobody approaches him."

Anko sighs "You better be OK gaki."

Naruto appears on the Hokage monument he immediately collapses he rips off his mask the whole mask is covered in blood "Fuck not now." He chuckles "At least I'm not in a battle this time." He smirks then he feels his chest his heart rate is fast it feels like he's going to have a heart attack. He immediately starts coughing again and coughs up more blood "This was a bad idea returning."

He crawls over to a tree and rests against it. He sighs and rests for five minutes then he pulls himself up he then **Shunshin's** away leaving his mask and he reappears at training ground 7 he looks around how ironic really this place of all places. He sighs " **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu** " 1000 clones appear beside him he smirks "Come at me with intent to kill I'm not done yet."

Tsunade is with Anko, Yūgao, and Sakura when an ANBU arrives "Lady Hokage we've found him but."

Tsunade raises an eyebrow "But what."

The ANBU sighs "Well he's not alone and he's fighting."

Tsunade sighs "I told everyone to not engage him."

The ANBU nods "Nobody has he's fighting himself I counted over a thousand clones attacking him."

Sakura is shocked "He can create that much."

Kakashi then arrives "Hokage he's at training ground 7 but that's not all I used my **Sharingan** his body is messed up eternal injuries he's in a bad way."

Anko sighs "He told me he hardly sleeps he said about four hours that's it and going by how powerful he is he's killing himself to get stronger we all know who's after him, don't we."

Tsunade sighs "Let's get to him quick."

Everyone nods and they all disappear. They all turn up at Training Ground 7 and the rest of the Konoha 11 are there, there all amazed Naruto has received several slashes but he won't stop he just keeps summoning more clones. They all admit he's too stubborn to give up.

Naruto is down to about 500 clones he brings out his massive swords and cuts down several clones he then summons another 50 "Crap I'm almost done" He starts creating a **Rasengan** he then summons another in his other hand, he falls to his knees tired but then pulls himself up. When his **Rasengan's** are created they change " **DOUBLE RASENSHURIKEN** " He throws them to the clones he cuts several down before they explode killing all the rest of them. Naruto coughs up blood again he can feel himself losing consciousness "Dammit I'm not strong enough."

He pulls himself to his feet he looks around he sees the destruction and is impressed although Baa-Chan won't be happy.

Anko sighs "How can he still keep going I have to stop him." Anko **Shunshin's** down to Naruto he's about to do some hand sighs when Anko grabs his hands "That's enough."

Naruto looks at her he's breathing heavily "Anko."

Just then he collapses and she hugs him just then Tsunade, Kakashi, Yūgao, Sakura and Yamato arrive. Tsunade sighs "Anko lay him down."

Anko nods "Hai"

She lies him down and Tsunade kneels down beside him and Sakura kneels down on the other side and they both get to work on healing him. Kakashi uses his **Sharingan** again "Hokage-Sama there are several different poisons running through his body."

Tsunade sighs "Sakura you work on the poisons I'll do the rest."

Sakura nods "Hai Milady."


	4. Team Shadow

**Loss And Despair Part 4 Team Shadow**

 **A/N: This chapter deals with the after effects of the end of chapter 3 and will be a short time skip. There is also some surprises in store and more angst because I love angst. Not really any Sasgay bashing in this chapter also I have decided to make this a small harem story well 2 women one has already been shown the other you will have to wait and see.**

 **Kyuubi talking/Jutsu's**

 **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto a shame I know lol**

 **3 Weeks later**

Because of Naruto's body and the damage caused he fell into a coma he's in the hospital with Anko staying there she's all healed up but she won't leave him ANBU are also guarding him as some people still fear Naruto.

Naruto opens his eyes and looks at the ceiling and groan "I hate this place."

He hears a chuckle "Doesn't everybody." He looks to the side to see Anko sitting in a chair eating dango. She finished the last dango and grins "About time you woke up what the fuck did you do to your body."

He sighs "Whatever I had to do to get stronger."

She sighs "And that includes walking around with internal injuries countless poisons running through your body your lucky to be alive."

He rolls his eyes "I needed to make my body immune to poisons."

Anko sighs "You do that in small doses gaki."

Just then the door opens and in comes Tsunade and Shizune she looks at Naruto and sees him staring at her she sighs in relief "About time you woke up you had me worried."

Anko sighs "He said he injected himself with poisons to become immune."

Tsunade sighs "Baka your so damn annoying." Naruto nods but is surprised when she hugs him "Don't you ever do that to me again."

Naruto yawns "So how's my body."

Tsunade sighs "All fine now but why wasn't the fox healing you."

Naruto scoffs "Me and the damn furball got into an argument a few months ago let's just say it had it's advantages and disadvantages."

Tsunade sighs "What am I going to do with you Naruto this was about the Akatsuki right."

Naruto nods "I've had a few run-ins with them over the years lets just say one became Sushi permanently, one Yamanaka wannabe is no more and another one's puppets failed to keep him alive but Itachi got away because of that damn Zetsu."

Tsunade is shocked "You've killed several of them."

Naruto raises an eyebrow "Didn't I just say that."

She sighs "So do you know why there after you."

Naruto nods "There trying to extract all the demon's from the nine Jinchuriki's killing the host in the process and trying to awaken the 10th Tailed-beast demon **Juubi** to pretty much bring peace by killing everyone."

Tsunade is in shock "That's insane."

Naruto nods "I know that's not all Madara Uchiha is alive he's the leader."

Anko grins "Well Naruto you got skills I felt them myself I really should have listened to you."

Tsunade smiles "Your friends are all worried about you."

Naruto sighs "Are they really, so what's my rank then."

Tsunade smiles "I would say Jōnin but I don't think you want to work with anyone so Tokubetsu Jōnin, like Anko here."

Anko grins "So what will his specialty be."

Tsunade smirks "Well Ibiki wants him says he'd be a great interrogator add to the fear factor but also your weapon skills are deadly so either ANBU or a three person team and that's not open for debate."

Naruto sighs "Fine ANBU sounds good but a three man team is good."

Anko grins "I better be on that team you gotta teach me some of those mad skills."

Naruto smirks "Your already insane Is that wise working with me."

She smirks "It's worth it."

Tsunade nods "OK Naruto or does The Black Phantom sound better to be with Anko."

Anko grins "He prefers The Shadow."

Tsunade grins "Team Shadow now we just need another member I have someone in mind NEKO."

Yūgao appears "You summoned Hokage-Sama."

Tsunade smirks "How would you like to join Team Shadow alongside Anko And Naruto or Shadow as he prefers The Black Phantom does sound pretty lame."

Yūgao takes off her mask "I'm glad your better Uzumaki-San and I would be honored plus you need to teach me some of those sword skills you were certainly trained by a master."

Naruto nods "I was, unfortunately, he was assassinated but I got revenge in Takigakure."

Yūgao smirks "That was you Uzumaki-San."

Naruto nods "Me and 2000 clones."

Yūgao smiles "It's a shame such a swordmaster died but how can you swing those massive swords with such ease."

He shrugs "Just hard work I guess plus a hell of a lot of practice."

Tsunade sighs "You sure don't do anything slowly what about your Taijutsu all three styles were different."

Naruto nods "Trained by a master in Sunagakure he was in the process of teaching me the fourth style when the Akatsuki arrived and killed him but I killed them both they came after Gaara didn't expect me to be there though."

Tsunade nods "So have you informed the other villages about the Akatsuki."

Naruto nods "They all know they didn't see my face though because of my mask I know they hated my dad."

Tsunade nods "Your free to go."

Naruto gets out of bed and changes then he leaves along with Anko. Yūgao followed Tsunade. Anko grins "You know you have a massive group of fangirls it was only small until your fight three weeks ago."

She chuckles "That's not all there is also Naruto Uzumaki action figures now with duel Katana and Duel Giant swords, of course, I have every figure."

Naruto sighs "You big kid."

She grins "But I have the real life action figure sharing my bed."

Naruto sighs "Where's my mask."

Anko shrugs "No idea." Inwardly she's laughing _I have hidden it so now I can see you properly_

They finally leave the hospital and they see a massive group of girls they see Naruto and scream his name Naruto grunts "Shit."

Anko grins "I have an idea."

Naruto looks to her "Go on."

She grins "LISTEN UP GIRLS NARUTO UZUMAKI IS MINE.

That doesn't really work as the girls start fighting her Naruto smirks "Seems you have it under control Anko I'll catch you later." He **Shunshin's** away leaving a pissed off Anko.

Anko groans "Bastard he left me to deal with this."

Naruto arrives back at Training Ground 7 looking at all the destruction.

He then senses over 20 Chakra signatures behind him he turns around and sees an old man covered in bandages "Naruto Uzumaki you will come with me."

Naruto bursts out laughing aloud that sadistic laugh from before "Is that all you brought."

Danzo shouts "Get him."

Naruto grins and does a few hand signs " **Hidden Mist Jutsu** " The Whole training ground is covered in mist and all Danzo hears is screaming then silence then he feels a Katana blade touching his throat "You really are a pathetic old man don't you think I know who you are or should I say once was."

He's about to cut his throat when Tsunade shouts "Naruto stop."

Naruto pulls the blade away and fades into the mist then it dissolves and the 20 ROOT members are cut into pieces. Naruto then puts away his sword "It would be easier for Konohagakure if that man was dead."

Tsunade sighs "He's a member of the high council."

Naruto grins "I thought you were smarter than that he's a plant he sells secrets to the enemy how do you think Orochimaru got into the Chūnin exams in the first place who do you think feeds Intel to the Akatsuki."

Tsunade is shocked "You have proof."

Naruto nods "I went to Orochimaru's hideout he has letters from Danzo as did Gaara's father they were rather sloppy they tried to hide it from me but I'm a lot smarter then you think he wants the position of Hokage he always has."

Tsunade sighs "ANBU take Danzo away." Several ANBU takes him away and Tsunade stands next to Naruto "You cause a lot of paperwork you know that."

Naruto nods "I know you should have let me kill him he has ROOT for all we know they could be within ANBU."

She nods "You may be right you are a freak of nature you know that."

Naruto smirks "It's good to see you, Baa-Chan."

She smirks "So has Anko told you about the Naruto action figures."

Naruto sighs "Yea she has every edition apparently."

She chuckles "So where exactly are you staying."

Naruto smirks "With that crazy snake lady."

She smiles "You know Anko's really changed since you got back I think she's falling for you."

Naruto raises an eyebrow then smirks "She's a crazy woman but it's weird when I'm with her I seem normal I was alone for two years other than with my dead Sensei's I never wanted anyone close to me but with Anko I don't know it feels nice I guess."

She puts a hand on his shoulder "A lot has changed since you left, unfortunately, people moved on when you never came back everyone moved on even Hinata for so long she hoped you'd come back but you never did."

Naruto nods "I see come on Baa-Chan let me buy you some sake."

Tsunade sighs "Fine but the good stuff."

Naruto grins "Fine."


	5. Team Training

**Loss And Despair Part 5 Team Training**

 **A/N: Here is chapter 5 of this awesome darkish Naruto story mainly focusing on training for Team Shadow and some bonding within Team Shadow there will be Lemon's but not yet although there might be a small lime scene soon.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

It's been a few days since Naruto left the hospital he's now walking through Konoha when he sees kids playing with toys as he watches them he sees there toys of himself and he sighs "I can't believe Anko has every toy she's so childish."

He turns around to walk away when he stops when he sees Ino and Sakura he still can't find his mask damn Anko hid it he knows it that damn women, He turns again when he hears his name he sighs knowing it's Sakura's voice he looks around "What."

Sakura and Ino stop next to him Sakura smiles "How are you feeling."

He sighs "I'm fine."

Ino smirks "You know Naruto you have a massive fan base here girls just want to well let's just say they probably want to rape that amazing body of yours."

Naruto sighs "That's what the damn mask was for that to hide me, damn Snake women hid it."

Sakura smiles "I heard you took down some Akatsuki members."

Naruto nods "Three would have killed Itachi if that damn Zetsu hadn't have turned up."

Ino grins "So I heard you got your own team, spooky Team Shadow I heard it's called with you Anko-Sensei and a member of ANBU surrounding yourself with hot women Naruto didn't know you were so perverted."

Naruto sighs "I'd rather work alone but that damn snake women won't leave me alone."

Ino grins "You talk like you hate her but you live with her and from what I've heard share a bed with her must say your working quick."

Naruto sighs "Is there a point to this whole conversation."

Sakura smiles "We're just asking how you are you was my old teammate after all."

Naruto nods "Fine well I have to go."

Ino grins "You know my little niece she's in love with you, she has all your toys and posters of you all over her room you couldn't sign an autograph for her please for me."

Naruto sighs "I should never have come back here everyone's insane."

Ino pulls out a little picture and passes it to Naruto he looks at it and groans it's small poster of him with his duel great swords. Sakura passes him a pen with a smirk.

Naruto sighs and takes the pen "This is ridiculous" He sighs his name (The Shadow) He then passes it to Ino.

She smiles "The Shadow I thought it was The Black Phantom."

Naruto sighs "The name sucks The Shadow is better."

Ino shrugs "It does sound creepier and goes well with your new team name."

Just then Ino hears her name "Auntie Ino there you are."

Ino smirks _Speak of the devil_ "Naruto this is my niece I was talking to you about Anya this is Naruto The Black Phantom or The Shadow as he prefers."

The girl now known as Anya looks up and blushes _Oh my god I can't believe I'm this close to The Shadow my friends will be so jealous_ "Hello Shadow-San."

Naruto likes kids so he smiles "Hello Anya I hear you have all my action figures."

She nods "Yep my friends are so jealous."

Ino smiles "Here Anya." She passes her the signed photo and she hugs it "Thanks, Shadow-San."

Anya grins "I have to go rub it in my friends faces "Bye Auntie Ino, Sakura-Chan, Shadow-San."

They all watch her go and Sakura and Ino turn to Naruto, Ino smirks "You act all scary but your really a big softie."

Naruto raises an eyebrow "To kids sure not to others I have to go."

Before they get a chance to speak he vanishes. Ino grins "Man if I wasn't with Lee I'd totally be with Naruto and I saw you checking out his body when you were healing him he's got a better body then Sasuke-Kun and Lee."

Sakura blushes "He does not and I was healing my former teammate I wasn't drooling over him."

Ino grins "Whatever you say forehead whatever you say."

Naruto appears in the forest of death and groans "Damn toys and fangirls."

He hears a chuckle and turns around and sees Yūgao "Uzumaki-San's afraid of fangirls."

Naruto sighs "Shut it you better not have the toys like Anko."

Yūgao grins "Not yet but there's plenty of time but onto other things your fighting styles in our fight was amazing a different fighting style for the Katana's and another with the twin great swords."

Naruto nods "Oh I guess I never showed you the fighting style with my Guan Dao."

She smirks "What else do you use."

He shrugs "Knives, Throwing Axes, Tonfa's a spear although don't use it much although I can fight quite well with it."

Yūgao smirks "You've been busy last I saw you, you only used Kunai or Shuriken's."

Naruto nods "Things change so you want to train with what."

She grins "Well let's start with Katana and work our way up, I heard Anko's interrogating someone so she'll meet us later I have a better training ground though follow me."

Naruto nods and follows Yūgao and they arrive at Training ground 40 it's a wide open space Naruto looks around "Not bad wide open space, not bad let's begin."

He does some handsigns " **Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu** " 100 clones appear Naruto unseals all his weapons One clone picks up the Guan Dao and walks off the clone does some handsigns and the 19 with him pull out their own Guan Dao, another one picks up the spear and does the same and 19 clones pull out the spear. The same thing happens with the throwing axes, the Tonfas, and the knives.

Yūgao watches in amazement _They all have their own unique, fighting styles_ she's impressed. Naruto looks at her so you ever used Duel Katana."

She nods "Yea but not often."

He nods "Well let's get started on the stances and stuff, of course, it will be harder I can use shadow clones it makes me learn things quicker can you make any."

She nods "I can make 10 clones but it wastes quite a lot of Chakra."

He nods "Create 6 one to spar with me whilst you watch the other five to spar with the other weapon clones."

She nods "Good idea " **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**."

Naruto smirks "Shadow clones good" He does a few handsigns and then touches each clone I've just put more chakra into them so one hit won't destroy them it should keep them in combat for a while."

She nods and sends the five clones to the clones with each weapon one of each of the clones gives the Yūgao clone a weapon and they start going through the styles. Naruto starts sparing with the last clone whilst Yūgao watches carefully.

What they don't know is a certain weapons user happened to pass the training ground and she's watching this in awe she walks into the training ground she stops next to Yūgao who just smiles at her and they both watch in awe. After 15 minutes Naruto summons another clone to take over to fight the Yūgao, Katana clone and they start fighting.

Naruto sees Yūgao and Tenten he nods "Tenten."

She smiles "Hey Naruto wow you have different styles for each weapon."

Naruto nods "Oh I almost forgot the greatswords **Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu** 20 more clones appear and one of the clones picks up the Greatswords. Naruto turns to Yūgao "Do you want to create another I must remind you these swords are heavy very heavy."

Yūgao smiles "Nah it's OK the other styles I can master."

Naruto turns to Tenten "I have mastered all those different styles some took longer than others."

Tenten grins "That's so cool as you know I love weapons I'd love to see the weapons."

Naruto nods "Hold on" He **Shunshin's** to each group and takes a weapon from one clone from each group then returns to Tenten and Yūgao and places them on the ground.

Tenten starts off with the Katana, of course, she's used that before. She tries lifting the Greatsword but can't so she gives up she then uses the knives she likes the feel of those there light but sharp.

She then tests the Tonfa's she likes the feel of those also. She next tries the throwing axes there light and sharp she throws one into a tree and it leaves a sharp split in the tree she smirks then retrieves the Axe then replaces it. She does try wielding the duel Katana as she's never done that and she likes the feel of them.

Lastly, she tries the Guan Dao she marvels at the design a black pole with an animal design near the blade and she notices it's a fox she starts swinging it around marveling at the power it's quite heavy but not too heavy she's impressed. She places it down and sits down. The clones come to retrieve their weapons and continue training.

As there still talking Maito Guy and Rock Lee arrive they see what's going on and marvel at the show Maito sees Tenten with a smile on her face and grins _Tenten and her weapons she must be in her element here_.

Naruto senses them and nods to them and they both nod back they walk up to Naruto and watch. Guy-Sensei grins "THE SPIRIT OF YOUTH GROWS EVER STRONG.

Naruto nods "If you say so say you're classed as one of the strongest Jōnin follow me Guy-Sensei you to Lee." He leads them over to the Greatsword clones. He takes the greatswords from one of the clones "Try and lift this as you saw I can wield them both."

Maito takes the sword A very heavy blade but not impossible "A heavy blade Naruto-San."

Naruto nods "Try wielding them both at the same time."

Maito takes the other sword he grins but even he's sweating "I MUST SAY NARUTO THE STRENGTH OF YOUTH GROWS EVER LARGER IN YOU."

Naruto nods "You want to try Lee."

Lee nods lift's one up but barely he's sweating a lot "I must say Naruto-Kun I can barely lift one."

Naruto nods and takes the sword from both Lee and Maito and starts swinging them around doing some Kata's then he grabs the cloth at the bottom and starts swinging them like a whirlwind he does some spins as well he then slows down and stops and passes them back to the clone which continues training.

By now Anko's arrived and she's shocked just when she thinks she's seen it all Naruto-Kun surprises her again. Naruto Guy and Lee return to the others.

Anko grins "Man Naruto-Kun there's going to be more action figures when they find out you can use these weapons also."

Naruto sighs _Why do I have a feeling that Anko's the one who's supplying this Info on me_ "Glad you're here create Six clones or Seven if you want to train with the Greatswords."

Anko creates six and Naruto does like before putting Chakra in the clones before they join the groups training whilst the real Anko watches.

Gai and Lee smile "We will see you later keep up your youthfulness Naruto."

They both walk off leaving. Naruto, Anko, Yūgao and Tenten to watch. Naruto looks at Tenten "Tenten which did you like the feel of most."

She grins "Well I liked them all the Tonfa's felt great as did the throwing axes but the Guan Dao was amazing."

Naruto nods "Why don't you join in test how to fight with it unfortunately only the shadow clone retains the memories I'm afraid."

Tenten smiles "That's OK." She stands up and jogs over to the Guan Dao clones the clone gives her the weapon and another one of the clone show's her the style there doing after a while she starts sparring with one of the clones.

Anko grins "Why did you let her do that."

Naruto shrugs "She loves weapons I don't expect her to be as good as what we will be but a weapon like that could help her."

Anko nods "I heard you met Ino's Niece what did Ino said she calls you oh yes Shadow-San."

Naruto nods "A nice girl definitely a Yamanaka."

Anko grins "Of course Shadow-Sama."

Yūgao grins "We must learn everything from you Shadow-Sempai."

Naruto rolls his eyes "Yūgao dispel your clones one at a time."

She nods and does that and she smiles "Wow that was amazing."

Naruto nods "I'd say we do the same thing every day for a week then we go on missions or something."

Yūgao nods "Sounds like a plan."

Naruto nods "So which weapon would you use other than your Katana."

Yūgao thinks "I'd say the Tonfa's and the knives with a second Katana of course."

Tenten comes back "Wow that's tiring."

Naruto nods "Tenten there's a weapon shop the Higarushi's do you know it."

Tenten laughs "I do my dad owns it why."

Naruto nods "Do you think your dad could make some of my weapons specifically two sets of Tonfa's another Katana, Throwing Axes, and the Knives."

Tenten nods "Yea it might take time though."

Naruto nods "I understand"

Anko grins "I want the Tonfa's to plus the throwing axes damn I want a set of them all The Guan Dao is a sweet blade."

Tenten smiles "I can ask my dad for the order might ask him to make a Guan Dao for myself maybe loose a bit of the weight but that's it."

Naruto nod's I'll stop by tomorrow."

Tenten smiles "I'll let him know I have to go bye, Naruto, Anko-Sensei, ANBU-San."

Naruto nods "Anko dispel your clones one at a time."

She nods and does just that she grins "Man I can't wait for my own versions."

Yūgao smiles "Oh Naruto how come Guy struggled to lift them."

Naruto smiles "Oh yea I forgot they have gravity seals on them maybe I should have told them about that."

Anko grins "Yea that might have been wise we should celebrate with Dango as team Shadow is going to kick Ass."


End file.
